The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
It is known that anti-theft devices for steering columns, comprising at least, a stator, a rotor and a cam, may be held in distinct positions thanks to different indexed angular positions:
a neutral extreme angular “Stop” position, in which the anti-theft locks the steering column;
an intermediate angular “On” position, in which the vehicle is electrically powered, and enables the start-up of the thermal engine of the vehicle; and
an active extreme angular “Start” position, in which besides the “On” functions, the starter is powered to start up the thermal engine of the vehicle.
Of course, other positions may exist such as for example the intermediate angular “Accessories” position, allowing to electrically power some accessories, such as the radio, typically disposed between the neutral extreme angular “Stop” position and the intermediate angular “On” position.
Once the engine is operated, the anti-theft is automatically brought back from the “Start” position to the “On” position by a return force. The “On” position is the position used during the running of the vehicle.
There is known a mechanical indexing system which allows holding the key, rotor, and cam assembly in a stable position unless an intentional action of the user modifies this position in order, for example, to shut off the engine by turning the key from the “On” position to the “Stop” position. An “intentional action of the user” is called a simple rotation of the key against the indexing torque, for example in the range of 0.2 to 0.4 N·m.
A first drawback of this type of lock is that the key may come out from its indexed position in the event of unintentional action of the type “knee kick on the key when driving”. In this case, the anti-theft may then reach an angular position where the electric “On” functions are no longer ensured, and therefore cause the unintentional stopping of the engine when running.
A second drawback of this type of lock is that, during an engine start, because of the automatic return of the key into the “on” position by spring return, if the key is brutally released without hand assistance from the “Start” position to the “On” position, the indexed “On” position may be exceeded due to the inertia of the key, rotor, and cam assembly. The anti-theft is then positioned in a non-indexed (and non-stable) angle. Consequently, the running vibrations may bring the anti-theft in an angular position where the electric “On” contact is lost, resulting in an unintentional stopping of the engine.